


Lets Do This

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bossy Dean, Boys in lust, Dean wants Seth to stop fucking around and give him what he wants, Desperation, First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Orgasms, PWP, Seth wants to make love, Slight Humor, Smitten but amused Seth, Smut, intercourse, talk bout a future together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Its Seth and Dean's first time together having sex. Whereas Seth is overwhelmed with all the emotions he's feeling and how he wanna cherish it all, Dean's impatience is throwing him off of his game a little.





	Lets Do This

“Ohh fuckk please move…fucking move Seth!”

Seth let out a loud gasp, his eyes shut close as he tried to will his cock to calm down and not embarrass him in the worst way possible. The sensation of having such tight heat surrounding his aching dick was just too much. He had fucked a lot of guys and girls in his life, but fuck did Dean felt on a complete different level.

Seth groaned as he felt Dean shifting underneath his weight, his hips wiggling a little, trying to get some friction. He watched how Dean’s whole face flushed, his breathing so heavy as Seth’s hardness rested firmly inside his tight ass. He felt so full, so heavy. It was driving him absolutely wild.

“I swear, I am never letting you anywhere near my ass again if you don’t fucking start moving asshole!” Dean half growled, half whined, making Seth break into an involuntarily laugh. It momentarily allowed his cock to not want to explode on the spot, and he was thankful for the little distraction.

“Would you fucking relax? Let me savor the moment, alright? I have waited a long time for this. Fuck you got no idea how amazing you feel wrapped up all around me like a glove..like your ass was just made for me…I never wanna forget how you feel…” Seth’s voice was so rough, almost wrecked. A clear sign of how much his mouth was worked tonight. 

He had taken a good amount of time getting Dean ready, using his tongue to open Dean up, the taste of his lover blinding him and driving him to ecstasy. He had admired that ass for so long, and when he finally got his hands on Dean, he wasn’t fucking him half way. He wanted to enjoy the whole meal. The intent was pleasuring Dean, but he had found out nothing got him going as hard as Dean completely falling apart under his ministrations. He had eaten Dean out until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Wild, needy and writhing under Seth, begging to be fucked.

Seth wasn’t expecting the feeling to drive him this close to the edge. When he finally entered Dean’s ass, he almost lost his mind. Dean clenching, twitching around him, sucking him in. Swallowing his hardness. Seth wouldn’t mind dying like this. It was the best possible feeling in the world.

A scowl appeared on Dean's face as he narrowed his eyes at Seth, giving his lover's chest a light shove. “Yes. It was custom made for you. Happy? Now stop fucking around and move! I cannot take it anymore! I need to cum…Fuck me like I know you can!”

Seth rolled his eyes a little, realizing that Dean could be as snarky as ever even when he was assful of dick. He could see the desperation in Dean’s eyes, how he was squirming under Seth. It was a beautiful sight if only Dean could shut up for a second. The sight alone was near capable of making Seth cum.

Seth started to thrust slowly inside Dean’s ass, not wanting to hurt his lover just in case. He kept his eyes locked with Dean’s as he sped up a little. Dean starting to moan out in pleasure, bucking his hips into Seth’s to meet his thrusts halfway. Their lips met in a rough wet kiss, Dean’s legs wrapping around Seth’s waist to pull him further into his body.

Dean was getting louder and louder as Seth kept fucking into him in a slow and steady pace. His eyes rolled back into his head, making Seth smirk as he was sure he had hit Dean’s prostate. He started aiming at the same spot, making his lover cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuckk Seth…Please go harder…I need it hard…”

Seth didn’t give what Dean wanted, instead continued with his pace. It resulted in Dean letting out a loud frustrated groan as he whined out, “Its not the first time I am getting fucked! For fuck sake Seth show me you are worth keeping. FUCK ME HARD! I wanna feel you for days!”

Hearing Dean threatening him finally prompted Seth to increase his pace and actually show Dean how good he could fuck. He knew Dean was a wild man so it was no surprise he liked it hard and rough in the bed. As much as Seth wanted to make love to Dean and enjoy his beautiful body, he didn’t want Dean to underestimate his skills. So he bend Dean in half, grabbed his legs and started fucking him hard and fast.

“Ohh fuckk..Just like that…Yeah…Fuck….feels so good…SETH!” Dean was screaming non-stop, his hand jerking his own dick in rough strokes as he tried to chase his orgasm. Seth’s rapid hits at his prostrate drove him to the edge and he finally came. His body going limp as his hole tightened around Seth’s hard aching dick. 

Seth closed his eyes, his movements getting jerky as he pressed his lips against Dean’s neck. He continued to shove his dick inside Dean’s ass in hard strokes and it didn’t take too long before his seeds were painting Dean’s insides. Dean whimpered under him, his hole clenching around Seth’s dick, milking him completely.

When Seth caught his breath, he pulled his face up from Dean’s neck and grinned at his lover. “You are such a demanding little shit.”

Dean grinned back at him, eyes lazy and soft. “Well, yeah. I am glad I am or else the beast wouldn’t have come forward to show me how good you are.” 

Dean winked at him playfully, happily draping himself over Seth’s chest when Seth moved around to lay besides him on his back. Seth smiled and kissed Dean’s head, his hand brushing against Dean’s back in soft motions. “You weren’t serious when you said I was worth keeping or not, right?” Seth’s tone was a little uncertain, but the amusement was evident in his tone.

Dean grinned as he looked up at Seth. “You gotta show me you want me to keep you.”

Seth’s eyes danced with mischief, one hand reaching down to grab Dean’s ass in his hand. “Oh I’ll be showing you that. A lot. You can trust me.” He whispered in a husky voice, smacking Dean hard on his butt. Dean only giggled happily and made himself comfortable on Seth’s chest. “Looking forward to it, Stud.”


End file.
